Band-aid
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob cuts himself at work, and Squidward is there to patch him up.


**This is just a short one-shot, or whatever you call em, inspired by** **yellowcephalopod** **on Tumblr. This is short, and really only took like, maybe 20 mins to do..**

Spongebob grumbled to himself as he placed a bag of tomatoes on the prep table, 'who does he think he is, calling me stupid, and immature, i'm not a kid, i'm a man, and he' Spongebob hisses as he yanks his hand back, seeing that he had cut himself.

"Spongebob, where are my orders!" Squidward shouted through the window, but seen that the sponge was shaking, and wasn't saying anything. Squidward sighed, having to climb out of his boat and go into the kitchen.

"Spongebob, why aren't you making the food, we have customers and-" he blinked when he seen the sponge was holding his hand, and a little bit of ketchup, no, it was much too runny looking to be ketchup.

Tears were in the boys eyes, he gasped as he finally noticed Squidward standing in front of him and he quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed, "What's the matter with you?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob just shook his head, "N, nothing, i, i'm fine." he said, before Squidward forced him to turn around.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob bit his lip, not saying anything he just glanced at the prepping station, and Squidward nodded, "Oh, you cut yourself? That's it? Lemme see it." he said as he held out his tentacle.

Spongebob looked up at him with a gasp, before he backed up, shaking his head, "Y, you don't wanna see it, it's-" "Spongebob, i said let me see it." he ordered before he snatched his hand for himself, having the sponge gasp and hiss.

"It hurts." he said as he tried to pull it back, "Will you hold still?!" he barked before he sighed, turning his hand a little to examine it better, "Well, i can barely even see it, think we should rinse it off real quick, and than we can see the damage." he said as he let go of his hand, and made him sit on a barrel.

Spongebob let out another hiss, turning his head away as Squidward cleaned his finger by dragging a warm rag over his hand, and actually trying to be as gentle as he actually could, "it's not even that bad,, you could probably use two or three stitches though." he said, and Spongebob sighed, "I just can't seem to get over the blood, can i?" he scoffed, and Squidward just glanced up at him, not saying anything.

"It takes a lot to make me bleed, ya know? And when I see it, I, just, freak out, if you hadn't come when you did, i probably would have passed out." he laughed to himself, though it wasn't a really funny thing to laugh about, but you laugh at your weaknesses, to make yourself look stupid.

"Well, just be glad you didnt cut your hand off." Squidward scoffed as he reached down to a first aid kit that he'd pulled out of Spongebob's little kitchen cabinet, which he liked to use as his own kind of locker.

He took out two bandaids, and wrapped them around his finger, looking up at the sponge, who was smiling down at him, his face red, Squidward cocked his brow, "You have a fever or something?" he asked as he stood up and placed the back of his cold tentacle against his forehead.

"Wow, you're burning up." he gasped to himself, and Spongebob just shook his head, pulling his hand down, "Think it's because your tentacle is cold, that my forehead feels hot." he said, and Squidward bit his lip, not sure if he was really convinced.

"Hmm, well, maybe but.. I'm not that cold you should probably go home and get some rest.. I, it's not like i care or anything, ya know, I just, don't wanna catch whatever you- mmph," Squidward was shocked, frozen as Spongebob had suddenly leaned up an kissed him.

The kiss didn't even last for three seconds before the sponge pulled away, "Thank you, Squiddy, but I think I'll be- *Thump*"

Squidward gasped as Spongebob had suddenly fallen off the barrel and to the floor with a thud.

 **Thats it, at least for now anyways, unless yall wanna see more, might take bit, or whatever, dunno if the ending of this makes any since... but whatever... please leave a review an let me know what you think of this thing.**


End file.
